Tras un cuento
by Lanaieru
Summary: A veces, una lectura podía ser gratificante con grandes recompensas.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Super Smash Bros no son de mi pertenencia. Los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

La mañana había sido gratificante debido al delicioso desayuno que un par de Princesas prepararon con gran cariño. La tarde satisfecha y cansada gracias al entrenamiento cotidiano acompañado de una comida que llenó su deseo de ingerir algo que calmase su hambre seguido de un momento de diversión con sus mejores amigos.

El día había sido perfecto.

Y ahora, se encontraba allí, en una mesa en el gran comedor compartiéndola con las personas que significaban algo para él mientras platicaban acerca de sus futuras actividades al día siguiente, comiendo algo ligero antes de dormir.

\- ¿Y qué sigue en la agenda? – Preguntó Link – El día se acabó, ¿Lo dejaremos así?

\- ¿Tienes algo más planeado? – Preguntó Ike – Ya nadie tiene nada qué hacer más que dormir

\- Menos yo

Ambos jóvenes miraron al tercero, el Príncipe terminó su bebida y se levantó agradeciendo por los alimentos.

\- Les prometí a los "niños" que les leería algo antes dormir

\- ¿Puedo ir? – Preguntó el hyliano – Prometo que esta vez, no interrumpiré

\- Bien… - Suspiró dándose por vencido y mirando al mercenario - ¿No gustas?

\- No, gracias… - También se levantó – Iré a entrenar un poco más antes de dormir.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana

El héroe de Hyrule, despidiéndose de su amigo, comenzó a seguir al Príncipe segundos después. Saliendo del comedor, cruzando pasillos, subiendo unos cuantos pisos, saludando a los demás miembros de la mansión para llegar finalmente a la gran Biblioteca.

El de cabello azul abrió la puerta y entró a la vez siendo recibido los más pequeños de aquel lugar y ellos mismos, sorprendiéndose de la presencia del rubio mayor.

\- ¿No interrumpirás esta vez? – Preguntaron otorgándole una mala mirada al héroe

\- No, lo prometo.

Link sabía, que tenía un buen don para ser querido por los niños, sin embargo, éstos eran diferentes… No lo querían del todo. Marth pidió los libros que los niños debieron de haber pensado para una lectura gratificante, pero ellos negaron excusándose de una mejor idea.

\- ¿Qué crea una historia? – Cuestionó - ¿Seguros? No soy bueno en eso

\- Será divertido – Respondió Nana, quien se encontraba como espectador en ese torneo al igual que su hermano y unos cuantos peleadores - ¿Por favor?

\- Sí, Marth – Link rió – Prometo ponerte atención, no interrumpir y hasta halagar cualquier idea que salga de tu mente.

\- Eso sonó como una burla… - Suspiró – Está bien

Los niños se acomodaron en el suelo frente al sillón largo que se hallaba en el medio vacío de la gran Biblioteca de Master Hand, dónde el Príncipe, siendo acompañado por el héroe, contaría la historia.

\- Entonces… Esta historia… ¡Claro! Se lleva a cabo en "mi mundo", pero no mi era.

Bastó un minuto exacto para que el soberano, le creara un inicio, un desarrollo y un final a una historia creada por él mismo. La historia de una joven Princesa, que terminó siendo maldecida por el mismo enemigo que su padre enfrentó; Viajando entre reinos, conociendo personas que estimó pero que éstas la rechazaron por su situación y que finalmente, al llegar a un Reino en decadencia, conoció a su Príncipe… Ambos, terminando enamorados, pero muertos al intentar deshacer la maldición en la joven.

Una hora o tal vez más, en donde el rostro de los niños se tornó triste, preocupado y alegre.

\- Los lugareños de aquel decadente país, llamaron a su amor: " _El Dragón y el Príncipe de la Luz_ "

Los niños aplaudieron halagando y apenando al joven Rey a una historia que había nacido en sólo segundos.

\- ¿Y qué te pareció, Link?

Marth se giró levemente esperando la respuesta de su amigo, sin embargo, lo que encontró, no le agradó. Se enfadó al ver cómo Link, dormía plácidamente recargado completamente en el respaldo sin emitir algún sonido, tal vez por ello, no se había percatado de que el joven se quedase dormido.

\- Link... – Le llamó zarandeándole – Despierta…

Profundamente dormido. Tal vez así, lograría hacer algo que le ha estado atormentado desde que comenzó el nuevo torneo.

Sin miedo alguno, se acercó a su rostro para juntar sus labios con los de Hylian en un beso rápido que mostraba más que cariño, amor…

Siguió sin despertar, sacando un suspiro de alivio. Los niños miraban sorprendidos y confundidos, ante sus facetas, Marth rió llevándose el dedo índice a los labios pronunciando un leve "Sshh".

Los menores prometieron no decir nada dejando al Rey más tranquilo.

\- Bien… ¿Quién quiere ir por palomitas y llamar a los demás para desvelarse viendo películas?

Los niños alzaron la mano con completa alegría, pero guardando silencio estando en ese lugar y salieron dándole opiniones al mayor sobre qué películas ver.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Link abrió los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos al sentir el calor invadirle.

* * *

Espero que este pequeño fic Link x Marth les gustara, si es así, comenten si querrían ver más de estos pequeños proyectos.

¡Hasta pronto!

P.D. Este fic lo he puesto por separado para quienes les guste


End file.
